


Pulling Leaves Off Trees

by heartofglass (horrorfilm)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Group chat, Lesbian AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfilm/pseuds/heartofglass
Summary: c’est bon: damnnnc’est bon: wait. jan isnt your apartment near shea’shuman girl: @jansport spillJan could feel her stomach drop as she looked at the message.“Oh, goddamn it.”—Or: The girls try to survive college, and everything else that comes with almost being an adult.
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Heidi N Closet/Rock M Sakura, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall, Rock M Sakura/Jan Sport
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Pulling Leaves Off Trees

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Ortega’s Not Nineteen Forever, which I absolutely adore and compelled me to write a college au for the season 12 girls! also, this fic is unbeta’d! and might be slow in updating bc i have school! and probably inaccurate with how college/life works in the US bc im not american :D
> 
> chapter title comes from fast in my car by paramore

Jan started her morning like almost every college student in their third year would: to be woken up by their alarm after a night of heavy drinking. She woke up with a start and groaned as _Chromatica II_ started blaring from her phone, blindly reaching for it on her nightstand and peering at the time.

Damn. One in the afternoon, huh?

“Thank god I don’t have class today.” the blonde muttered as she checked her notifications: 7 from Twitter, 3 from Insta, and 1 from their group chat. She sat up from her bed and scrolled through the chat, trying to quell her pounding headache.

**_Bon Voy_ **

_Members: jaidaessencehall, heidininacloset, jansport, jackiecox, gigigoode, crystalmethyd, britafilter, dahliasin, nickydoll, aidenzhane,_ and _widowvondu_

**lebron essence ball** _: okay so_

 **lebron essence ball:** _me and shea are at the library rn and she’s complaining to me abt how she couldnt sleep right_

 **lebron essence ball:** _and chile….it was bc someone was getting RAILED last night lmaooo_

 **lebron essence ball:** _she said, and i quote, “the bitch had such a good time even I’M jealous”_

**c’est bon:** _damnnn_

 **c’est bon:** _wait. jan isnt your apartment near shea’s_

**human girl:** _@jansport spill_

 **human girl:** _also_

 **human girl:** _feels weird that we didn’t start this day with a good morning announcement from jan_

**c’est bon:** _the vibes were off 😞_

Jan could feel her stomach drop as she looked at the message, “Oh, goddamn it.” She's now acutely aware of their apartment door opening and Rock’s footsteps padding from outside her room, most likely just coming home from her class. She suddenly remembered exactly _what_ happened last night; most especially memories of what happened between her and her _roommate_. Memories of them being drunk as hell, coming back to their apartment from god knows how many bars, going to Jan’s room giggling like teenagers on a sleepover and well. You know.

Jan checked her phone again.

**lebron essence ball:** _jannette….would you happen to know who was the lucky gal? 👀_

**backpack backpack:** _good morning to you too gigi 🙄_

**human girl:** _*Afternoon, actually_

 **human girl:** _Now spill! I know you know almost everyone on that floor._

She pinched the bridge of her nose. How in the hell was she gonna say that her and Rock got drunk and hooked up as casually as possible? She could lie, but Jaida, Brita and Widow could smell bullshit coming from a mile away, and she’s a _horrible_ liar. They’d know she was bluffing.

Might as well get it over it. She let out a sigh as she typed out a message, hoping that it was only Jaida, Nicky and Gigi who were online.

**backpack backpack:** _haha yeah so um_

 **backpack backpack:** _that was me & rock actually _

Even though no one could see her, Jan hid her face behind her hands, bracing for the worst. Several _dings!_ had come from her phone as soon as she sent the message. Of course it wasn't only Jaida, Nicky and Gigi who were online.

**cox destroyers:** _Oh my god._

Jan’s eyes widened when she saw Jackie reply, although she’s not quite sure why she was panicking about Jackie knowing about her hook up with Rock in the first place. All she knows is that she’s gonna have to face Jackie (and everyone else, for that matter,) later.

**sin city:** _ohhh bitch—_

**c’est bon:** _you and ROCK???_

**dom top:** _!!!_

 **dom top:** _idk who Rock is but get it sister_

**backpack backpack:** _Thank you! Thank you, Heidi. It’s like you’re the only one who’s not acting weird right now._

**c’est bon:** _lmao heidi_

 **c’est bon:** _she’s jans roommate_

**human girl:** _Janice Elizabeth Sport._

**von du for two:** _not this shit again i swear to god_

**tap water:** _Jan._

 **tap water:** _You know that I love you_

 **tap water:** _BUT WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SLEEPING WITH YOUR ROOMMATES_

Jan rolled her eyes at the messages, wanting the ‘news’ to be over as soon as possible. “And they say _I’m_ the dramatic one.” She huffed as she quickly typed on her phone again.

**backpack backpack:** _okay can y’all chill 🙄_

 **backpack backpack:** _we just got drunk and slept together, that’s all._

 **backpack backpack:** _tell shea im sorry though xxxx @jaidaessencehall_

**lebron essence ball:** _bitch you know it ain't about having a drunk hookup with someone_

 **lebron essence ball:** _its about the fact that you banged your roommate AGAIN_

**backpack backpack:** _oh COME ON_

 **backpack backpack:** _this was just the second time!!_

 **backpack backpack:** _and lemon’s with priyanka now!!!_

**von du for two:** _girl you & lemon were fucking almost every week i can’t with u _

**von du for two:** _going at it like rabbits while we were outside your apartment getting ready to watch glee :/_

**tap water:** _and, frankly, i don't want to come up to your apartment to run lines with you if i have to hear y’all fooling around. my good, christian ears have heard enough._

She felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

**backpack backpack:** _oh my god can you guys please shut up!!!!_

 **backpack backpack:** _it’s not gonna happen again bc it was a one time thing_

 **backpack backpack:** _i promise_

**human girl:** _[dwayne the rock johnson voice] are you sure about that?_

**backpack backpack:** _yes georgina goode i am 100% sure_

Jan bit her lip as she looked up at the door to her room. Okay, she’s not 100% sure, but not because she regretted it or anything. As much as her brain was allowing her to remember, last night was good. _Great_ , even. But between auditions, college, and working in the café, her love life (or lack thereof) is on pause for now. Besides, it's not like anyone has been _actively_ pursuing her, or vice versa.

But it wouldn’t hurt to ask Rock, right?

Sighing in defeat, Jan quickly got up from her bed with her phone still in her hand (as much as her hangover allowed her), left her room and knocked on her roommates door, hoping that she wasn’t busy. She heard a faint _“come in!”_ from the other side and opened the door softly.

“Hey, roomie.” She joked.

Rock looked up from her drawing tablet and slipped off the headphones from her ears. “Glad to see you’re finally awake, and here I thought you were a morning person.” Rock’s room was a mess of color and paraphernalia; while Jan’s was strictly purple, pop culture, and musical theater, hers was an array of figurines and albums on the shelves, kpop & anime posters tacked on the wall behind her bed reaching up to the ceiling, and a somewhat decent gaming setup in the corner of her room. Crystal and Nicky would be proud.

Jan rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well, last night was _something,_ ” She slightly cleared her throat at the mention of last night. “Also, about last night…”

Rock raised her brow, “Go on?”

“It was a one time thing, right?” Jan furrowed her brows in question, “I mean, last night was _amazing_ , as much my brain is allowing me to remember. And you’re hot, so, I’m not complaining. Really dig the anime e-girl vibe, and I’m sure anyone would tap that ass! I mean, I did, but I’m just—”

“—Not looking for anything right now?” Rock cut her off, saving Jan from turning into a hungover, rambling mess.

She let out a sigh of relief, sitting on her roommates bed and putting her phone down, “Yeah, doll. Just been really busy right now, y’know? 3rd year isn’t a joke.”

The pink-haired girl let out a snort, “Oh, I know the feeling. And don't worry, I wasn’t looking for anything either, and while last night _was_ fun,” She looked at her pointedly, and Jan was calm enough to actually smirk at the incident between the two, “I’d much rather have you as my friend than as my fuck buddy, because you are _loud_ , girl!”

Jan shrieked at that, “Oh my god, shut up!” She threw a pillow at Rock’s head while the girl let out a cackle, “My friends were on my ass about that too, some friends they are.”

“Wait, you told your friends about that? Aren’t you friends with Nicky?”

Jan huffed, “Mama, more like I was _forced_ to tell them. Jaida’s friend, Shea—whose apartment is next to ours, by the way—was complaining to her about how she couldn't sleep last night because of, um, my tendency to be vocal.”

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Rotted bitch!” Jan threw another pillow at Rock, this time missing because the girl was doubled over in laughter, “I can’t believe you! The disrespect, really. I shouldn’t be taking this from you, I still have a shift to do at 3.”

“But you took it from me _real good_ last night, so,” this time Rock shielded her face as Jan threw pillow after pillow at her, trying to speak through her laughter, “Okay, okay! I give, I give! I’m sorry, mom!”

“Bitch! I can be a top if I want to!” Jan exclaimed in mock offense. As their laughter subsided, the blonde suddenly had an idea, “Oh! What if I invite you over for dinner?”

Rock smirked, “One: we’re roommates. It’s not really inviting me to dinner if we eat in the same room. And two: I thought you said you weren’t looking for anything?”

“I mean dinner with my friends, gorg. All 11 of us eat together at least once a week, this time we’re gonna crash at Heidi, Jaida and Brita’s. Maybe you wanna come and meet them? I know you and Nicky know each other somehow, so it wouldn’t be too awkward, right?”

“Introducing me to the family already? Ain’t that a bit too early for you, Ms. Sport?”

“More like introducing you to a bunch of kindergartners,” Jan muttered as she checked her phone for any new notifications, “But yeah, I want them to know you as my roommate and _friend_ , not as my roommate who I slept with.”

**_Bon Voy_ **

**dom top:** _okay so_ _jans sex life aside_

 **dom top:** _y’all are still coming over tonight?_

**sin city:** _yes girl!! college sucks ass sm i need to eat my feelings_

**c’est bon:** _wouldn't miss it for the world mon ami xoxo_

**cox destroyer:** _I’m gonna be a little late! I just have to return and borrow some stuff in the library._

**human girl:** _can we please order pizza hut <3 _

**lebron essence hall:** _no <3 _

**von du for two:** _we are going to order dominoes like civilized people_

**human girl:** _ugh fine, all of you have 0 taste_

 **human girl:** _crys said yes btw she just has class right now_

**tap water:** _aiden said she’s gonna come too, she just can’t message the chat bc she’s still in her shift_

Jan grinned at Brita’s message, finally getting the chance to steer the conversation away from her.

**backpack backpack:** _So if she can’t message the chat because of her shift, why’s she messaging you, miss brittany filter?? 👀_

Jan can feel Brita’s eye roll from miles away.

**tap water:** _She speaks!_

 **tap water:** _And don’t act like this conversation isn’t over, Miss Janice Sport. You have a lot of explaining to do._

“So, are ya gonna introduce me as your forbidden, but passionate lover? Whose romance was short-lived, yet wild, fiery and unforgettable?”

Now it was Jan’s turn to let out a cackle as she left Rock’s room, “More like my chaotic mess of a roommate who farted herself awake!”

This time it was Rock’s turn to gasp in offense, “That was one time and you fucking know it! And my answer is yes, by the way!”

Jan sent a message to the chat before grabbing her towel and putting her phone away to take a shower.

**backpack backpack:** _oh btw i’m inviting rock to hang out with us!!! I promise she’s super fun and that we’re just roommates and see y’all soon please dont kill me or make it awkward with rock xxxx_

**tap water:** _are you_

 **tap water:** _kidding me._

  
**von du for two:** _oh for the love of GOD_

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it for chapter 1! lemme know what y'all think in the comments or at tumblr (im sportkuras at tumblr :) )


End file.
